


Nautilus Shell

by Sherloqued



Series: Nautilus Shell [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2019, Bond 25, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: This was for the very intriguing (and difficult!) Fibonacci numbers sequence paragraph challenge at MI6 Café.





	Nautilus Shell

James ducked back into in the kitchen after a brisk plunge into the ocean for a morning swim, towel around his waist, still drying off after showering in the outdoor shower.

  
"I'll make us my famous scrambled eggs for brunch," he called down to Q as he headed up the one-and-a-half story steps to the bedroom to change.

  
_First dinner, now brunch_ , Q softly chuckled, opening the refrigerator door to the nearly empty shelves, empty but for a dozen or so eggs, some butter and milk, and a couple of bottles of Bollinger chilling, looking for orange juice for champagne mimosas - _ah, there you are_ , he thought, when he saw some oranges. Perhaps this gleaming, beautifully appointed kitchen, just sitting here waiting to be put into use, would become a much-used one after all, now that James was leaving the Service for retirement; it was good to see James so happy and rested, and the swim at the villa's private beach had been delightful. 

* * *

  
  
As Bond passed by his small study on his way back downstairs, he glanced over and saw that his laptop was still on the desk, untouched for days. Should he? Dare he? 

  
He rested his chin on his hand after sitting down at his desk, tapping the fingers of his right hand by the keyboard for a moment, but only for a moment, filled with a sense of nervous energy and excitement. Then he signed in quickly, and there it was, an encrypted message from GCHQ and Felix Leiter. A message that no doubt would ruin their relaxing holiday. James Bond may be about to enter retirement, but apparently 007 still had work to do for Queen and country. _How nice to be needed_ , he thought, a corner of his mouth twisting into a wry smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the very intriguing (and difficult!) Fibonacci numbers sequence paragraph challenge at MI6 Café.


End file.
